A New Season ReaderXGrayXNatsu
by Shimmershey
Summary: You've trained for 5 years to join your dream guild, Fairy Tail, and it's finally happened! Two certain members seem to take a liking to you, as in they enjoy your company and you enjoy theirs. Who will win your heart? What adventures will you go on with your team mates? Who will you meet along the way? ReaderXGrayXNatsu. WHO WILL YOU CHOOSE!
1. Chapter 1: A Fresh Start

HI ALL! This is my first fan-fic. I hope you enjoy it. :) Please tell me what you think in the comments and tell me if I can improve, your opinion is VERY important to me because I want to make reading my story something you enjoy, thanks for reading!

It's a beautiful day here in magnolia. The birds are singing, the sun is warm and people are all busy as usual. I sat at my window staring out at all the people and I smiled. Today's the day I finally go and ask if I can join my dream guild, Fairy Tail! I excitedly hopped off my chair to get ready for the day. I've been training for 5 years for this day and I'm not going to waste one more second sitting around. I tied my (color) hair in a side pony. I wore black leather jacket, tall black boots, a purple half cut sleeveless shirt and denim shorts. I grabbed my headphones, took a bite of toast and left. I left especially early so I could stop at the library for an interesting book. As my hair blew in the morning breeze, all I could think about was how wonderful this day was going to be, the thought of joining Fairy Tail brought a smile to my face, which eventually turned into a giggle at the thought of going on adventures and leaving the lonely life behind. I was never social, but even if I was, I wouldn't have time between the balance of my job and training. But today is a fresh start! I'm trying new things and throwing my old way of life away. What kind of people are in the guild? My deep thoughts were interrupted when I tripped over a pile of books a few steps outside the library. Two girls crouched to the floor. One had blue hair and wore an orange dress and was picking up the books, and the other had blonde hair with and wore a blue and white shirt with gold outlining and ruffled sleeves with a dark blue pencil skirt. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" The blonde said as she stretched out her hand to help me up. "Yeah, I'm fine thanks" I said as I smiled and took her hand. "Lu-chan, I've got them all" the blue haired one said. She then smiled at me saying "Sorry about that! I'm Levy McGarden, nice to meet you." I returned the smile to her and said "It's alright, my name is (name and surname), nice to meet you too" The blonde then added "And I'm Lucy Heartfilia." "Heartfilia? That sounds like the name of a rich family I heard of." You replied. "U-UM, not the same family! Completely different!" she frantically said as a sweat drop slid down the side of her face. My eyes suddenly widened as I looked at her hand, "Is that the Fairy Tail crest on your hand?" I asked her excitedly. "This? Yeah, it is. Are you also a mage?" She replied. "Yes! I am!" I replied with joy. "Are you also a part of Fairy Tail?" I asked Levy. "I sure am. You seem excited about Fairy Tail, are you in a guild?" She asked me. "No, I'm not in a guild. The reason I'm so excited is because I'm on my way to Fairy Tail right now to see if I can join." I told them both. Lucy then said "Well you're going I the wrong direction, the guild is that way." She pointed in the opposite direction. "I was going to stop at the library to get a book and then ask for directions to the guild." I said. "Perfect! You can come with us." Levy told me. Lucy the said "Yeah, we can wait for you to get your book then we can all go together." She kindly said. "Really? Thanks so much! But you don't need to wait for me, I'm far too eager to get there." I joyfully said. They both smiled and started walking with me. "So, you like books?" Levy asked. "Yes, I love them." I replied. Lucy then said "Were all going to get along very well. Levy and I also love books." We then started talking about hobbies, books and adventures they had both been on. Wow, I've finally made friends, I'm finally joining my dream guild! I'm so happy!

"And here we are." Lucy said. My face lit up as a saw the Fairy Tail sign, and not far behind it, the building. "I can't believe I'm standing here, in front of my dream!" I exclaimed. "Trust me, sometimes your dream will be to take a holiday from it, it's full of crazy people!" Lucy said laughing. "She's right." Levy said giggling. "I'll survive" I joked back. "Well, in we go." Lucy said and we all continued forward. We opened the doors to a big noisy room full of people having one big bar fight. A sweat drop slid down my forehead. "Is this normal?" I asked. "It's always like this" Levy answered. "Perfect!" I said. "Lucy! Who's that?" a child-like voice asked. "This is (name), she's here to join our guild." Lucy said. A blue cat with a white tummy and wings flew towards up to us. "Hello (name)!I'm Happy!" The cat said. "You can talk and fly?!" I exclaimed. "AYE! Why are you so confused?" Happy said. "Well, I've never even heard of cats being able to do that…sorry if I offended you." I told Happy. "AYE!, It's okay!" He replied. I smiled. "EVERYBODY! STOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!" A roaring voice shouted. The whole guild became silent. The giant that the voice belonged to came towards me and then shrunk down shorter than me and was an old man. He kindly said "Hello, what have you come here for?" What the hell just happened?! Why did a giant become small? Is that his magic? "I-I'm (name and surname) and I came to see if I could join the guild." I answered the old man. "Well then, Mira, please bring the stamp!" He said. "Yes master!" A young beautiful woman with white hair said and she got the stamp off a shelf. That's Mira from the magazines, I can't believe it! "What color would you like?" She asked with a smile. "I would like (color) please" I answered smiling back. "Okay, and where?" She asked. "On my (body part)" I said pointing at your (body part). "Alright! Welcome to Fairy Tail!" She exclaimed. The whole guild cheered. "I'm finally in!" I cheered with my fist in the air.

After an hour with Lucy and Levy at the guild talking, introducing myself to people and having a wonderful time, I heard the doors slam open a voice shouted. "Were back!" This voice belonged to a handsome guy with pink hair. Walking with him was a woman with red hair dressed in armor with a skirt, a girl with blue hair and a white cat, and another handsome guy who was shirtless and had black hair. I instantly blushed. "Welcome back guys. How was it?" Lucy said. "It was great, I kicked lots of ass!" Said the pink haired one. "I see." Lucy replied. "Are you feeling better now Lucy?" Asked the red haired woman. "Yes thanks." Lucy answered. The dark haired one then said "Make sure you come next time, you missed out on a great reward." "I will" Lucy tells him. He then turned to me looking at my guild mark and asked me. "Are you a new member?" He's so handsome… "U-um yes, I joined today." He grinned and then said "Welcome to Fairy Tail, I'm Gray Fullbuster." I instantly blushed, but tried so hard to hide it! "I'm (name and surname)" The pink haired guy then spoke "HEY, don't hog the newbie! I have questions!"Gray looked annoyed. "Shut up flame-brain! I was introducing myself." Natsu ignored him and then turned to me. "I'm Natsu Dragneel! I'm a fire dragon slayer, what's your magic?" He asked eagerly. "You're the Salamander?" You asked excitedly. "You know who I am? I must be famous or something! "He replied smiling impressed that you know about him. "Hey Gray, I bet nobody knows who you are." He said grinning. Are they rivals or something? You then added "You were in newspapers for destroying stuff…." Gray held in a laugh and then said to Natsu with a smirk "You're famous for braking stuff, if that's the reason, I'd rather not be famous at all" Natsu looked embarrassed and then yelled " Idare you to say that again! Snowman!" I felt bad for adding the destroying part and making Natsu feel embarrassed. Gray just kept grinning. The red haired girl started to speak. "I'm Erza Scarlet, nice to meet you." She smiled and I smiled back. "Nice to meet you too…..WAIT, YOU MEAN TITANIA?" I blurted out. "Yes." Erza said. "Wow, I can't believe it, I've been a fan for ages." I said happily . "Erza said. "I hope I'm not known for the same reason as Natsu" She said smiling."Natsu, you're finally back!"Yelled Happy excitedly. "Hey Happy!" Natsu exclaimed. "So you're both good friends?" I asked. "AYE" Said Happy. "He's my cat." Natsu told me. "By the way, you never told me your magic" Natsu said. "I'm a lava dragon slayer." I said. They all froze and looked at me. Natsu looked serious for a moment but then loosened up and said. "That's amazing! I'm fire and you're lava, were so similar!" I smiled at him and then looked at the blue haired girl. She then smiled and said. "Hi, I'm Wendy Marvell, nice to meet you." I then smiled and said "Nice to meet you too." She then said. "I use sky dragon slaying magic." I then said. "That's something we have in common." We both exchanged smiles.

Later that night I was on my way home and I got stopped my Natsu. "(name), can I ask you something?" He asked. "Sure, what is it?" I asked while blushing. "It's about the fact that you're a dragon slayer…did you have a dragon?" He asked desperately. My heart sank. I tried hard not to look sad, because I hadn't ever spoken to anyone about this. I then answered. "Y-yes" I looked down at the ground. He then asked. "What was his or her name?" I replied. "Chiyoko" He then asked. "Did she also go missing on the seventh of July X777?" I turned around and started walking. "(name), wait, please tell me!" He said running up to me grabbing my hand making me blush. "I'm sorry, I don't want to talk about it…" I said. "Please, I know how you feel, trust me." He said holding my hand tighter. "Yeah, she went missing exactly then…" I said while blushing. "I'm sorry to just confront you like this, I had to know, as a fellow dragon slayer and as a friend." He said looking into my eyes. Friend? He's my friend? He just made me so happy, being called his friend is so special to me. And he's looking deep into my eyes as if he can see right through me! Without a second thought I pulled his arm and hugged him for ten seconds said "Thank you" and then let go of him and ran as fast as I could. What did I just do? I'm so embarrassed! I eventually slowed down and sat on a bench by the stream running through Magnolia. "Hey" Said a familiar voice. I turned around to see Gray's gorgeous face looking down at me. He sat down next to me and I instantly felt nervous. "H-hi" I said. "What's wrong? You seem disturbed about something…"He asked me. Something about him just made me open up to him about how I feel, which is something I have never done. "To be honest, I'm not happy, I was thinking about my dragon…Natsu and I were talking about our dragons." I told him. "So that jerk made you unhappy?" Gray looked worried and angry about it. Was he getting protective over ME? No, of course he isn't! We only met today…although something inside me hopes we can be something. "Don't let it get to you, you're too strong." He said. "But we only met today, how can you be so sure?" I asked confused. "When I look at you, I see a strong independent woman who is capable of great things." He said with a serious look. "I'm sure that what you have is far better than what many of us have, I'm not sure what it is yet, but I know that you shouldn't let sad pasts and stuff like that hold you back. Get it?" He grinned at me. Its official, I think I love this man. The look in his eyes, his words, I've never felt like this before. I could feel my cheeks burn up. He placed his cool hand on my face. "Your burning up." He said looking into my eyes. It was the same feeling as when Natsu looked into my eyes. Natsu… I wonder what he's thinking right now. I felt embarrassed about hugging him. I then continued. "I know this sounds dumb, but he called me his friend….and..then…I…." I couldn't finish my sentence. I was too nervous! He then told me"You can tell me, don't be nervous." It really is like he could see through me. I then said. " I hugged him" Gray looked surprised. "What must I do to get a hug?" he said laughing. Oh no, I could feel myself becoming redder than a cherry! I got up and said "I need to go!" I started walking away, my pace was speeding up. He then got up caught up to me, grabbed my arm like Natsu did and pulled me close. I looked up at him as I was pressing against his chest. "G-Gray, what is it?" I asked. I felt like the world was spinning!

Gray's POV:  
She is so unsure of herself. No person should be that way. I'm going to help her build herself up. Natsu, you better not hurt her. You're such an idiot that you do things without realizing it. Something about her is different and special, I'm not sure what, but she is special. This beautiful person needs the best. She looks so scared at the moment. I have no interest in girls at all and I hate the fact that that could soon change…I think I care for her.  
End of Gray's POV.

Natsu's POV:  
I didn't mean to hurt her, I hope she knows that I won't ever try to, she's now someone important to me, like all my friends, so I will make sure she realizes that. I wonder what the hug was…maybe she feels sad? That's probably it. In that case I will make her happy. That's my job as a guild mate. Whats this feeling? Why am I so worried about her?  
End of Natsu's POV:  
I don't know what to think! Is he aware of the fact that he's the most attractive man I've ever met? Why is he doing this? "(name)…You're not alone anymore, okay?" He said with a smile. I came to my senses. Why am I so sad? I'm in the present, where I'm in my dream guild! In the arms of my dream man! Why am I so ungrateful for what I have? Chiyoko was a season in my life, I learnt many life lessons from her leaving. I trust she had a reason, I know she did! I will honour her for that. I will never forget her, I will always love her as my mother, but I need to move on, that's what she would want. Seasons come and go, and that was a season that will only make me stronger. I'm in a new stage in my life. I now realize, thank you Gray. "That look in your eyes, have you realized yet?" He said looking down at me. "Gray, I can't thank you enough." Enough with the blushing, if anyone is ever going to blush, its him. "Thank you for coming into my life today." I said smiling at him. He looked surprised, but then smiled back and nodded. "Thank you too (name)." We both walked in different directions, smiling to ourselves. "I have Lucy, Levi, Erza, Mira, Wendy, Gray, Natsu and everyone else in the guild! This is it, I'm ready for a new start."

THANKS FOR READING! Please leave a comment for me and tell me what you think :) I will bring out the next chapter as soon as possible ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: A New Adventure Starts

Hi! I'm pretty happy with how my first chapter turned out and decided to keep going. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I put my heart and soul into everything that I write because I know the joy of reading a good story. Enjoy! 3 :)

Walking home all I could think about was how amazing my day had been. As I reached my apartment, I searched for the key in my pocket, unlocked the door and switched on the light….WHAT THE HELL?! "Welcome home, you've got a nice place!" A certain pink haired guy said while lying on my bed. "Aye!" Said the blue cat. "N-Natsu!Happy! What are you doing in my house?!" I exclaimed with round white eyes. "And how did you even get in?!" I added. Natsu then answered. "Well, you left your window open, so we thought we would-"He couldn't finish his sentence because I threw a pillow from my sofa into his face. "Please get out! You shouldn't go climbing through peoples windows!" I yelled. "I only came to visit you." He said with a confused and disappointed look on his face. "And I flew, not climbed." Added Happy. "IT'S THE SAME THING! And you couldn't have visited me like normal people?" I asked. "This isn't normal?" Happy looked confused. "No!" I exclaimed. "Well, then we're just not normal." Natsu said while smiling. I then remembered what happened earlier tonight. "Um, Natsu…about earlier…" I started. "What happened earlier?" Happy asked. "Nothing, I don't remember anything happening." Natsu replied to him. "Nothing?" I asked. "Nothing." He said as he gave me a wink. Thank you Natsu, I really appreciate you. "Well, I was just about to eat something and maybe read a book, is there anything you both want to say before you leave?" I asked. "You want us to leave already?" They both said in sync. "I'm going to see you both tomorrow anyway." I told them. "In that case, how about going on a job with us?" Natsu excitedly shouted. "Really? You want to do a job with me?" I asked with a glimpse of joy in my eyes. "AYE! You can come with me, Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Gray, Wendy and Carla." Said Happy. "That's quite a big group!" I said. "Well, it's your first mission ever, so you should do it with all your friends!" Natsu said smiling. I then smiled back and agreed. "Okay, we all go together. By the way, who's Carla?" I don't recall meeting Carla. "She's an exceed like me!" Happy said happily. "Exceed? Is that a race of cats that can talk and fly?" I asked "You catch on quick." Natsu said. I smiled at him and asked. "Was she the white cat with Wendy? She was pretty silent." Happy then said. "She was tired, so she didn't introduce herself." I then replied. "Oh, okay." Natsu then said. "I can't wait for tomorrow's mission!" I smiled. "I've got some buffet coupons from my old job, since it's still early, would you both like to go grab something to eat?" I kindly offered to them. "You want to take US out for FOOD?!" Natsu jumped up with flames in his eyes. "Thank you so much (nickname)!" Happy exclaimed. "(nickname)?" You asked. "Yes, you're our friend! That's what we're going to call you." Natsu said smiling at me. Friend. I started giggling. "Alright then! Well, let's get going!" We spent the night laughing and talking about their adventures like Edolas, the Grand Magic Games and so on. Wow, to think that I could do things like that with all of them! I couldn't wait to fall asleep and wake up to a new day and spend it with them all. The next morning I sprung out of bed and got ready as quick as I could. On my way to the guild I took in my surroundings and thought about my very first mission. When I arrived at the guild I was greeted by familiar faces. "Morning, are how are you?" Lucy said while smiling. "Feeling great! And you?" She then said. "I'm good." Levy then said. "Are you doing any jobs today?" I was about to answer when Natsu and Happy came in. "Morning!" I smiled. "Hey guys! I was just about to talk to Lucy about the mission. "Mission?" She asked. "Yeah, we invited (name) on a mission! You, me, Gray, Happy, Erza, Wendy, Carla and (name)." Lucy then agreed. "Sounds great!" I then asked Levy. "And you?" She then smiled and replied. "I have a group already, shadow gear." Erza then came in, and five minutes later Gray came in. He smiled at me and I smiled back. They all agreed to do a mission. Wendy and Carla entered. "Hi Wendy, hi Carla." I said. "Hello (name)." Wendy replied. Carla then smiled and said. "Hello, sorry for not introducing myself. Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too." I replied. The guild doors then opened and in came a man with long black spiky hair and next to him was a brown exceed. Levy looked glad to see him. Natsu then said to him. "Hey Gajeel, come meet our new member. He then let out a slight smile, held up his hand in a motionless wave and said. "Yo." " to meet you." I said back to him. "She's a dragon slayer too." Natsu added. Gajeel's eyebrow lifted. "Really, what kind?" I then told him. "Lava." The brown exceed then said. "That's pretty similar to Natsu's kind." I nodded and then said. "I'm (name), and you are?" The exceed then replied. "Panther Lily." You then went silent and exclaimed. "I'm the only dragon slayer without an exceed!" They all started laughing. Erza said. "You might find yours pretty soon." I then told her. "I hope so." Gray had been silent most of the time. As a turned my head towards him, he wasn't wearing any pants. I covered my eyes and yelled. "GRAY! Your pants!" He looked down and shouted. "What the hell?! Not again!" I then asked while looking in the opposite direction. "What do you mean by again?" Natsu then told me while grinning. "It happens all the time! He says that it's because he's an ice mage, but I'm not too sure about that…" Gray then puts on pants and yells. "You wanna fight? Flame breath!" Natsu then souts back. "I'm all fired up!" Lucy was right, the people in this guild ARE crazy. Erza then frowns and says. "What are you two planning to do?" Gray and Natsu stopped fighting and shook each others hands while smiling and both said at the same time. "Nothing! We're just talking about friendship!" Mira then smiles while drying a beer mug and told us. "If you all want a good job, you should all take a look at the board before the good ones are taken." I then say in agreement. "Yeah, which one should we all choose?" Mira then said. "Since you're all a big group, you need one with a big reward." Wendy gazed at the board. "What about this one?" She said pointing at a paper. Erza then pulled it off the board to read it. "It has a ninety eight thousand jewel reward, if we split it, we can all get fourteen thousand." Natsu then said. "That's not much for us all, but we can always go on another job." Lucy then said. "This is going to be a great first miss-" She was cut off by a loud voice. "GRAAAAY-SAMA!" Gray froze. His head sunk and a frown formed on his face. Who's that? "Juvia is back from her mission! It was so long, Juvia is so happy to see you again!" The blue haired woman shouted as she ran towards us all. I'm guessing this girl has a thing for Gray… although doesn't look to enthusiastic about it. I whispered to Lucy. "Who is she?" Lucy then whispered back to me. "She's Juvia. She's in love with Gray but is too clingy, loud and obsesses over him. I just wish she would realize that if she didn't do all that, she might have a chance…" I then nodded. Gray then spoke. "Uh, Juvia, we're all about to leave on a mission." She then says. "Why are you leaving as soon as get here?" Gray then answers. "We were leaving anyway." Juvia sniffs, but the turned around and saw me. I gulped. "Who is she?" She asked suspiciously. Erza then answers. "She is (name), a new guild member." I then said to Juvia. "Hi, nice to meet you." She then glares at me making a sweat drop run down my face. "Are you going on the mission with Gray-sama?" I was about to answer, but was cut off by Gray. "Yes, she is, were ALL going together." She looks at me and then points. "From now on, you're my LOVE rival!" WHAT?! I then say. "U-Um, it's not like that…" Gray then looks at me and grins. Why does he always grin at me like that? My heart was pounding in my chest. Juvia then adds. "Juvia won't let you beat her, Gray-sama is Juvia's!" She then rushed out the guild. I was speechless. Natsu then looked at me and started laughing. Lucy then said. "I know how you feel (name), she also sees me as a love rival, but I think you're a bigger deal now." The difference between Lucy and me is that she has no interest in Gray, but….I think I do…JUST A LITTLE! Tiny bit! Kinda…allot. I then started laughing. "Well, I don't even know what to say." They started laughing. Carla then said. "So, what is the mission?" Erza read the paper and summarized it. "We need to stop a group of dark mages. They have done crimes such as smuggling dangerous and forbidden magic's, murder, massive damage to towns and selling woman and children. Every month they send five of them go to a harbour south of Fiore, and ship the 'goods' to an unknown destination. It might be an island or Caelum. Our job will be to save the people and get the magic from them before shipping, and to find out the destination they ship things to. We will get and extra fourteen thousand jewel if we can find their headquarters." I then said. "Wow, these guys are really bad!" Wendy and Lucy nodded. "Well, we better get going and find a place to stay, shouldn't we?" Said Gray. Natsu agreed and said "I'm all fired up!" Erza stood outside with a giant wagon full of things behind her and then said. "Let's get going." Where did all that stuff come from?! "And that's Erza for you!" Lucy said giggling.

We had just arrived at the train station and booked all of our tickets. The fact that last night I made it official to myself that I love Gray made me smile, but the fact that there was something about Natsu that drew me to him made me feel strange. What am I supposed to feel? I really like Gray, but I feel very similar to Natsu. Gray is so cool, and he said such nice things to me, but Natsu is so wild and fun and also said special things to me, maybe not like Gray but that's just the way Natsu is. I hate feeling so confused! What am I supposed to feel? I felt my mood change fast. I was so busy thinking about Gray and Natsu, that I didn't hear what Erza said. "S-Sorry, I wasn't paying attention, what did you say?" I asked. "The train is here." She told me smiling. "Right, sorry!" I grabbed my bag and walked towards the train with everyone. I released a heavy "sigh". "What's wrong" Asked Carla. I then turned to her and replied "I get sick when using transportation…" "Because you're a dragon slayer." Natsu told me. "Oh, do all dragon slayers get sick when using transportation?" Natsu then said. "Yeah, except for Wendy." "Oh, how come she doesn't?" I curiously asked as we stepped into the train. "She uses medical magic, or something like that." Natsu said looking irritated at the fact we're going by train. "I can help you with it, if you would like?" Wendy told me. "You can? Thanks! And Natsu?"I said. She then said. "He has become immune to it because he used it to much..." Natsu then sighed and slipped back into his seat as the trains whistle went off. "And so it begins." He nervously said. "You will get through it." Erza said to Natsu. As the train started, we all sat down. Carla sat by Wendy sat across form Natsu and Happy. Erza and Lucy sat across Gray. My only seat option was next to Gray, not that I minded. I sat down beside Gray by the window and looked outside as the train slowly started. As two hours passed of us all talking and laughing and Natsu sticking his head out the windowevery now and then to puke, we all eventually settled down. Lucy was reading a magazine, Erza was reading a book, Happy, Wendy and Carla were napping while Gray was forming little shapes out of ice. As I leaned on the window, I slowly drifted into sleep. Gray's POV: (name) is fast asleep. That window doesn't look comfortable to lean on. Nobody seems to be paying attention to us, Natsu's busy puking his insides out, most of the others are sleeping or distracted by their books. I slowly moved towards her, letting her lean on me. She's completely unaware that she is now leaning on me. I smiled down at her. She then leaned her head on my neck, slowly slipping down to my lap. She slept peacefully on my lap. End of Gray's POV: I slowly opened my eyes. Lucy was smiling at me from behind her magazine and Erza grinned at me and tapped Lucy with her hand. "Hmmm?" I tiredly moaned. "I looked up to see Gray sleeping. Am I on his lap?! Oh no, how embarrassing! I started blushing. As I slowly got up, Happy rubbed his eyes and saw me. Gray opened his eyes when he felt me move. "Sorry, did I wake you?" I shyly asked. "No, it's fine." I then said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to lean on you…" My eyes avoided contact with his. Unaware of the three pairs of eyes watching us, he said. "Its fine, I allowed you." My face went redder than a cherry. Happy's face turned into a childish grin. He then said. "They lllliiiiiike each other!" Gray's face turned into a slight blush, it was small, but it was there. "I-It's not like that!" He exclaimed. Lucy started giggling. Oh my gosh, I'm feeling so awkward now. I quickly sat up and stared out the window. Did Natsu see that? I turned my head. Nope, he was passed out with his head hanging out of the window. The trains whistle went off, waking him up. He shot up and his head hit the open part of the window leaving a slight crack in the glass. "OOOOOUCH!" He moaned. "The train is coming to stop." Stated Erza while closing her book. Lucy then shoved her magazine in her bag. Happy then shook Carla and Wendy awake. "Were here!" He said. As the train stopped and we all climbed out, Natsu slowly dragged himself behind us. I took a deep breath of fresh air and stretched. "How long was I out?" I asked Gray. He then said. "About an hour and a half." Oh my gosh. I now feel even more embarrassed! My face was flushed. "That was a short ride, it was only three hours." Said Lucy. I nodded. Erza then said "Well, for now, let's go get something to eat before we start walking." "AYE!" Exclaimed Happy. Natsu was slowly feeling better. We started walking towards a small café to grab something to eat.

After half an hour we all paid for out food and stood up. Erza then spoke. "We are behind schedule, but because I knew this would happen, I made sure we left a day earlier. We will start walking, and we will stop at an inn five kilo's far from here." I then said to Erza. "Wow, you have good planning." She then said. "I have been on many missions, and I've taken this route before." I smiled and she smiled back. "Natsu then started walking ahead of us all. "Let's get going!" He yelled. While we were walking through the forest, I walked slightly behind. Natsu then slowed down to my pace. "So, are you excited for the mission?" He asked with eyes gleaming. It looked almost as if he made up a reason to start talking. "Yeah, I am!" I said glowing. He smiled brightly and leant his arm around my shoulders. I blushed furiously. He then said. "Well, get used to it! As long as you're in Fairy Tail, life will always be exciting!" I then laughed. "Well, we are a part of the craziest guild ever!" I replied. Natsu has the brightest smile I've ever seen on a person. Natsu's POV: (name) has the brightest smile I've ever seen. I've never really cared about things like girls, but for some reason, I really like her! She's fun to be around and we have a bunch in common. She's so cool. Everyone thinks I like Lucy, but I don't like anyone at all. But for some reason, when I'm with (name), I feel happy. More than I do when with my friends. Is that what 'liking' is? End of Natsu's POV. Erza then stops and announces. "We are taking a short break. You can all split up for 'you know what' and comeback in ten minutes at most. Try not to go too far." Natsu then asks me. "What does she mean by 'you know what'?" I giggled and said. "Toilet break." He then says. "Alright! I'm gonna go take a pi-" Lucy interrupted him saying. "Try talk with more manners!" He looks confused. "What do you mean? Anyway, I'll be right back." While waiting, I walked around with Happy. "HEY! Look at this!" He shouted. I looked in the direction that Happy was pointing in. I looked in astonishment at the thing Happy found under a bush. "A giant egg?" I said amazed. "That must be a huge bird…" Happy flew towards me. "No (name)! It's a exceed egg!" An exceed egg? I then remembered the story Natsu told me about the exceed eggs being sent to earth. My eyes lit up. "An exceed egg!" I shouted as I ran and hugged Happy. "Wait, I wonder how long it's been here?" Happy and I then looked at each other. Carla came to us. "Did you just say exceed egg?" She looked shocked. We both nodded. "What would an egg be doing here? It couldn't have been from long ago…" She sounded concerned. Not long after Carla came Wendy. He looked confused. Carla then started to speak. All exceeds are on earth land now, so why would an egg be lying here and not with its parents?" I then said. "Happy, quickly fly above the trees, I have a bad feeling about this!" He nodded and flew up. Carla then flew after him and they started scanning the area. They froze with horrified looks on their faces. "What do you see?!" Wendy and I shouted in sync. Happy flew away fast and Carla shouted. "Follow us!" Wendy and I nodded and ran. We both stopped and the same look of horror that the two exceeds had, had now come to our faces as well. "W-What…ha-happened…here..?" Wendy said as her eyes got watery. In front of us was a small little village with small houses completely burned to ashes. "I'll go call the others!" She said running quickly. As they all arrived, they froze. "What the hell?" Gray looked shocked. Lucy and Erza were speechless. Natsu then said. "I-Is this a village?" He looked angrier than I had ever seen him before. Erza looked at the egg in my arms. "Is that an exceed egg?" She asked horrified. "Yes." I answered. Lucy then said. "Then this village must be –" She was cut off by Natsu. "Shit!" Gray then said. "It's an exceed village…" Wendy gasped as I hugged her. Happy and Carla came down. Erza then said. "Where did you find that egg?" I the pointed in the direction we came from and said. "Under a bush over there…" She closed her eyes and thought for a while. She finally spoke. "That must have been an attempt to protect the egg by the parents in their last moments." She looked sad. Natsu then shouted. "Who would have done this!?" "Wendy then said. "Could it have been them?" Lucy then agreed. "I think there's a chance it was those dark mages…" Gray then clenched his fists and said. "And this is what they've done too many other villages?" He looked angry and disgusted and said again. "All the people and exceeds that have died by their hands." I felt the anger well up inside me. I wanted to make these people pay! Natsu and I then said in unison. "We'll make them pay for this!" Gray walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder and nodded. "And you have to raise this exceed." I looked down at the egg in my arms. "Yeah." Lucy then said. "Should we scan the village and the area nearby for any survivors?" Erza nodded. We all decided to meet back here in ten minutes, then we all split up. Natsu followed me. We were both shouting. "Hello?! Is there anyone out there?!" No replies. Once we were all walking again, I decided wasn't going to hold back on the bastards that did this. I looked down at the egg in my arms and thought of how desperate the parents must have been to protect it. We all came together again without finding a thing. We carried on with our journey. About twenty minutes through the walk, Gray looked at the egg in my arms. He then let out a slight smile and said. "Even though it's by tragedy, you finally have your exceed egg." That's right. I was so flustered by what I saw, I forgot about what I now had. "What should I name it when it hatches?" I asked Gray. Natsu then joined the conversation. "Can I help you name it?" I then replied smiling. "Yeah, BOTH of you can, then I will choose my favorite." Natsu and Gray stared at each other. "Fine…" Natsu let out a sigh. Erza then spoke. "We're one kilo from the inn." A look of relief was on Lucy's face. "Great, I'm so tired!"

Time gap of an hour.

Lucy sat at the table in our room. "I could really use a hot bath!" She said stretching arms out above her. "That sounds like a great idea." Said Wendy." Erza then agreed. "Well, then lets go." Carla then spoke. "I'll just stay here for now." I then spoke. "Okay, see you later. What are you three guys going to do?" Gray then spoke. "Hot spring's aren't really my thing." Natsu then said. "I'm also going to hit the springs." Happy added. "I'm going with Natsu." We then left. As all the girls and I soaked in the hot water, Lucy then spoke. "This is so niiice…" I then said. "It's wonderful! It's my first time in a hot spring." Erza then said. "As long as you go on missions with us, we'll be doing allot of this. Wendy let out a big yawn. "I think I'm going to climb out now. I'm getting hot." I replied. "See you later." She climbed out and wrapped her towl around herself. And said. "See you all." Erza then got up and smiled. "I'm climbing out now too. I'll go order our food so long." Lucy and I smiled at her. She left. Lucy then put her mouth in the water and blew bubbles. "I wonder what your exceed is going to look like." I then said to her. "I'm so excited for it!" She smiled. "Just don't let it learn any bad habits from Happy…like when he says 'they lliiike eachother'." She said. "Yeah, I'll have to keep an eye on that." I said in reply. We both started laughing. She then said. "Usually when Juvia's here, she stays under the water." "Why?" I asked. "It doesn't bother her, water's her magic type." She said in reply. I then spoke again. "What's she like, other than the rival thing?" Lucy then told me. "She's really nice." I found that hard to believe according to our first meeting, but I looked forward to getting to know her. I then broke the silence. "She really likes Gray, huh?" She nodded. "She's crazy about him!" Lucy then had a smile on her face. "So, have you ever liked anybody?" I then spoke. "No, I don't know anyone other than the guild members." She then looked at me with a blank face, and a smile slowly took over her face. "Does anyone in the guild catch your eye?" She looked very interested. "Um, no, not really…" I said. She looked disappointed. "Oh, ok. There's no romance anyway. As a book worm, I read lots of books with romance in them, and I love watching it happen in front of me more than it actually happening to me." She said laughing. Wait a second, this is LUCY I'm talking to, maybe I can tell her? NO! Maybe? NO! I then blurted out. "I like Gray!" She looked shocked, but very quickly became overjoyed and said. "I knew it! Man, I'm good at these things!" What have I just done? . "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She said smiling and winked at me. "Thanks Lucy!" I said with relief. "So, if I may ask, what is it about him?" She asked interested and moved and inch forward. "Well, last night, he said some really special things to me." Her eyes widened. "Gray? Say special things? This is love!" She said looking like a pleased mom who's child is getting married. I then shyly laughed. "And what else?" She asked. I began. "Well, he's handsome, cool and fun." Lucy giggled like a school girl after I said that. "I wonder what Juvia would say I she found out…" I said concerned. Lucy then said to me. "She already thinks that everyone likes him, so not much would change." "Really?" I looked astonished. "Everyone?" Lucy let out a sigh and said. "That's just how Juvia is… Anyway, do you think he likes you?" I looked down and then up again. "I honestly don't know. Maybe he said those things as a friend, or maybe not…" Lucy then spoke. "You know who would really understand? Erza. You should speak to her. But don't worry, I won't say a word, it's completely up to you." We both exchanged smiles. "Speaking of Erza, we've been in here for so long that we're going to be redder than her hair!" I said laughing. "I suppose we should get out." Said Lucy as she stood up and wrapped her towl around herself. I did the same and we both walked out together. BANG! I loud sound came from our room. Lucy ad I exchanged glances and ran towards the room and opened the door. "What the hell is going on here?!" Lucy and I shouted in perfect sync.

BOOM! Cliff hanger. :D End of chapter two. I really went at it didn't I? I hope you liked it, please tell me what you think. :) I really didn't want to stop writing! XD Thanks if you've read up to here, you're awesome. ;D ^_^ I will publish the next chapter very soon. :)

What is going on in the room? Find out in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Stay Safe

Hey hey, I'm back with more! ;D This chapter took longer than planned because of busy LIFE! Thank you to the awesome existences that are reading my story out there! You are the reason I'm doing this. ^_^ I last left you on a cliff hanger, so read to find out what happens! I tried to put more comedy in this one. Enjoy! :) ;) :D

As Lucy and I stormed into the room, we saw Natsu, Gray, Erza and Wendy. Erza was standing on the table holding two pillows, Gray was standing nude with a pillow blocking his 'you know what', Natsu was also holding a pillow while Wendy was hiding behind her bed snuggling a pillow trying to stay out of it all. Lucy then sighed. "They're at it again, I knew it would eventually happen." I looked surprised. "What's _it_?" Wendy then shouted. "A pillow fight!" I was surprised. "What's wrong with a pillow fight?" Lucy then answered me. "It's about the _people_ who are in the pillow fight." I instantly understood. "W-We should get out…" Lucy said. We quickly went behind Erza to get our bags with our clothes in them. Gray and Nastsu both suddenly threw two pillows towards Erza at the same time, and being the elite she is, she dodged them, but they both hit Lucy and I instead! Lucy saw them coming but I didn't. It all happened so fast that I didn't get a chance to hold my towel when Lucy warned me, and before I knew it, the impact forced my towel drop. Natsu's and Gray's jaws dropped. Wendy peeped from behind the bed. "Oh no…" She muttered. I finally realized what just happened and screamed. Lucy picked up my towel and covered me again. "I-I'm so sorry, I tried to warn you." Lucy said franticly. Gray and Natsu then both spoke in sync. "We're screwed."

Gray's POV:

Holy shit! What have I just done!? I just fully exposed (name)…

End of Gray's POV:

Natsu's POV:

O-OH SHIT….. Did I just see (name) naked? This is bad!

End of Natsu's POV:

I suddenly lost all sanity as an evil and angry smile slipped onto my face. I slowly picked up mine and Lucy's robes and I put mine on and shouted. "I'm going to kick your asses!" I picked up the two pillows and leapt towards Natsu and Gray and , with all my strength, slammed them both with the pillows sending them (and their nose bleeds) flying out of the open sliding door and slamming into the walls outside. It was K.O for them both, they lay there motionless. (Gray's bare bum showing…) I was FUMING with anger! The others were speechless. They stood and stared at me who was about to go mad. Natsu and Gray both just saw my naked body! The manager came and knocked on our door. "Excuse me, what is going on here?"

Time skip of half an hour:

After cleaning up our mess, Natsu and Gray lay down with ice packs on their heads. "Auuugh" Natsu groaned. I felt a bit bad, they didn't mean to aim for me… oh well, they'll survive! But still. I looked at Natsu who had now fallen asleep. He looked so cute, like a little child while Gray snored loudly. I sat staring until Erza tapped me and asked. "Would you like to dish up your food?" I then replied while taking the plate she handed to me. "U-Uh yeah, sorry for zoning out." She gave me a grin almost as if to say 'I know you were looking at the sleeping boys.' Oh but they were cute! I can't hold a grudge against those two. Wendy then broke the silence. "I still can't believe that happened…" Everyone at the table then sweat dropped. Natsu and Gray, still lying and snoring away. Happy then slid a smile onto his face and said. "I bet they _both_ llliiiike you!" Carla then put her face in her palm and sighed. Well at least Happy wasn't in the room when it happened. "So, tomorrow we start the mission?" Lucy said while scratching the back of her head breaking an awkward silence. "Yes, we must all get enough rest, especially you and Lucy." Erza said looking at me. "W-Why especially _US_?" Lucy and I said in unison. Erza then smiled and spoke with glowing eyes. "It's all in my _plan_." Lucy and I gulped. O-OH NO, THIS DOESN'T SOUND GOOD AT ALL! Wendy looked almost a bit relieved that she didn't include her as well, and to tell you the truth, I don't blame her! Just then, almost as if Erza could read our minds, she spoke up. "I think I might need Wendy too…" Wendy and Carla then sweat dropped. "So what is this _plan_?" Carla asked Erza. Erza took a bight of her food, chewed, swallowed and then spoke. "Well, you will have to wait and see…."

The next morning:

I woke up to see Happy lying in Natsu's arms. I let out a slight smile and yawned as I sat up. Once I finished using the bathroom and getting dressed, I went outside to the little patio. As I sat down I took in a deep breath of the fresh morning air and sighed. My eyes then moved to the cracks in the wall from where I snet Natsu and Gray flying last night. "I hope they don't think I'm some scary violent girl now…" I silently said to myself. My cheeks suddenly turned a light shade of red when I remembered about my towel falling off. "Aggghh, I'm so embarrassed!" I said out loud. I then felt a warm hand on my shoulder that sent a chill running down my spine. I quickly turned around to see Natsu smiling down at me. "Morning!" He exclaimed. "Oh, good morning Natsu." He then sat down next to me and stretched his arms out and yawned. We both sat silently until I took in a deep breath and asked. "About yesterday…did you…um….see too much? Not in a weird way! I just feel a little-" He cut me off with a bright red face and said. "I saw every- UM, what I meant to say was nothing! I'm not like that pervert Gray! I looked in a different direction!" He was now nervously laughing as a sweat drop went down his face. "Who's a pervert?" Gray asked stepping outside towards us looking at Natsu with a scowl on his face. "You are, freeze breath!" Natsu exclaimed while clenching his fists. They both got into fighting positions. Erza then stepped outside and glared at the two guys. "What were you planning on doing?" They instantly put each others arms around each others shoulders with bright smiles and said. "Talking about friendship!" Erza then huffed and said "Good." I need to get that kind of authority…. "Anyway" Erza began. "We are leaving in half an hour, so be ready by then. "Hai!" I answered. Natsu then walked up to me and exclaimed. "I'm finally gonna see how you fight today!" I then replied. "Yeah!" Gray walked back inside and sighed. I wonder why they fight all the time.

Time skip of a half an hour:

As we were all walking through the little town and towards the forest Erza stopped us in front of a little waggon with hogs strapped to the front and grinned. Wendy, Lucy and I gulped. She then pulled out three outfits and exclaimed. "Put these on!" Carla sighed. The three of us sweat dropped. "Why do we have to wear these?" I asked. "It's all part of the plan!" Erza excitedly exclaimed. "I thought of it all by myself!" She looked pretty proud of herself. Lucy then took one of the outfits and examined it. Before she could say anything, Wendy asked Erza. "So, what exactly is the plan?" She looked nervous. "Actually, there is a plan A and B." Lucy then raised an eye brow and asked. And what are they?" Erza then began to explain, "Plan A: Since this guild kidnaps people, you are to look like innocent girls with a wagon of goods traveling in their path, they will definitely try take you three." Gray and Natsu sweat dropped in the back ground. "And Plan B is to disguise ourselves as guild members… but we all know that that wouldn't work out too well, so it's plan A." Wendy the sighed and looked down. I then spoke up. "So, you said that they only set sail in two days, right?" Erza looked at me and replied. "Yes, that's correct." I then sparked an idea. "So you want us to get kidnapped two days before they set sail, so that we can get information and so on, correct?" Lucy then said. "That does make sense though." I nodded and so did Erza. I then spoke. "Erza, I have an idea, may I tell it?" She smiled and nodded. "Go ahead." I then began. "Instead of you, Gray and Natsu being the backup…why don't you three go in the path we are supposed to go in today, come across some guild members, and try to join?" Erza was thinking deeply. I then continued. "Since they carry loads up and down that route for the next two days, tomorrow the girls and I can go there as planned and get kid napped." Erza then smiled and said. "I see where this is going." I then grinned. "They won't expect traitors among their guild, so it would be a good idea if you three join ahead of time, and if things go wrong while we're under the custody, you will be there." "I don't get it…" Natsu said scratching his head. Gray sweat dropped. Is Natsu that clueless sometimes? "Alright, change of plans. We will be going with (name's) plan." Erza said as she clapped her hands together. "Natsu, I will explain it to you, for now, us three must practice our _darker_ selves." Erza said with a face that looked excited at the fact that she got a chance to act. "I'm all fired up!"Natsu said with flames in his eyes.

Time skip of three hours:

"Okay, we're going to go now." Erza announced. Gray and Natsu nodded. "Good luck!" I said to the three of them. Erza and Gray smiled. "Yeah, you too!" Natsu said waving as they began to walk. Natsu then shouted to me again. "Guess we will have to wait until I see your skills! Bye!" I grinned at him. "Bye!" Gray stopped and turned around and waved. At the same time we both mouthed two words to each other. "Stay safe."

End of chapter! Not much happened, I know. It took me a while to write this chapter because I've been busy, I will pick up my pace! Thanks for reading! 3 Bye-bye!


	4. Chapter 4: A rescue and a promise

Hello! I would like to thank you for actually reading my story! ^_^ I'm so grateful, here's chapter 4, stay awesome! ;D

"Aaaaaw!" I said as I flopped on my bed. I then continued. "I already miss them!" Lucy then sat up and asked. "I'm feeling a bit nervous for tomorrow…how about you?" Wendy nodded slowly with Carla. I then replied. "I'm not, I can't wait to go full on with those bastards! Just think about it, we have the power to make them pay for what they did!" I winked. "Y-Yeah, now that I come to think about it…but what if they're really strong?" Wendy said. "We'll just have to be stronger!" I said with my fist in the air. Lucy, Carla and Wendy sweat dropped. "It's not that easy…" Lucy said smiling awkwardly. She then carried on. "But I have faith in my spirits." She was now smiling for real. "And I have faith in myself!" Said Wendy, causing Carla to smile. "Well, let's get enough rest for tomorrow." I said getting up and walking to the bathroom to get ready for bed. "Yeah" Said all the girls in unison.

Next day:

We were all riding on our wagon as we stopped. "Alright, if I'm correct, this is where we should put on the dresses in the wagon, and then ride down that path." They all agreed. "Let's get started." Said Lucy. Once we were all dressed we hopped back on and continued riding. "They should be passing us by pretty soon." I said. Wendy gulped. "What if they separate us once we're caught?" I hadn't thought of that… "Well, we're not mages for nothing, we'll be fine." She looked down, then up again and nodded. "You're right (name)." I smiled. Carla, who had been flying a good distance above us looking out for other wagons, flew down and said. "Someone is coming." We all nodded and got into character. "Remember girls, no magic unless they threaten to kill us…" They all nodded. We heard the wagon wheels coming closer and closer. Let's do this! "Hey there ladies, care for some company?" A young man with purple hair said. There was a man sitting next to him who had silver hair. Both men were quite attractive, it's a pity that they are assholes. We have to be easy to get, and we must look helpless. "Well, it is quite lonely just us four…" I said shyly looking down. I hope I'm acting well! They both gave each other a grin. "Well why don't we take a stop quickly?" The silver haired one said. Lucy's hand tightened into a fist, I saw that she was nervous. Wendy was feeling the same, but we we're all ready for this. We are Fairy Tail mages! We all smiled at the men as I slowed down and the wagon came to a halt. They stopped just behind us, climbed off and walked up to us. "Would you like help down?" The purple haired one asked with his hand stretched out. Once we climbed off, they looked at each other and back at us. Carla gulped. "So" The silver haired one began talking. "Are you three, well four-" He said looking at Carla. "Are you four visiting somewhere, traveling, on a mission for your guild?" Lucy then spoke. "Oh, us? No, we don't belong to a guild. We couldn't do magic even if we trained for years." I then added. "We have been travelling together all our lives, meeting new people and all that." They smirked at each other. The purple haired one said. "So you don't use any magic?" I replied. "Yes." The silver haired one ran towards us and went straight for Wendy and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him. "So you wouldn't use magic to save this little girl?" We gulped trying our best not to do anything. Wendy looked at us with fear in her eyes, but gave us a look that said 'it's okay, I'm fine'. She's so brave, they better not hurt her! Carla looked like she was going to burst into tears. Lucy then replied to the men. "N-No, we can't do anything at all." They both exchanged glances. "Not even if we do this?" He kicked Wendy onto the floor and laughed. "Wendy!" Carla shouted. Lucy and I gritted our teeth. I then shouted. "Please don't hurt her, she's just a child!" To make it more convincing I dropped to my knees. The purple haired one walked towards me and lifted my chin and whispered to me. "Your turn." He then kicked me in the stomach making me cough. "(name)!" The other three shouted, Wendy still on the floor. They then laughed. The purple haired one picked me up bridal style and threw me in the back of their closed up wagon. Not long after Lucy, Wendy and Carla were also thrown in. They slammed the doors closed leaving us in the back of a dark stuffy wagon. Wendy is too young for this, mage or not. "A-are you all okay?" I managed to ask. "Yeah" Lucy said. Carla was hugging Wendy. "I'm so sorry Wendy!" She said with tears filling up her little eyes. "It's okay Carla, if me being kicked once saves allot of other people from getting worse things done to them, I will do it." She cried into Wendy's dress. "Well said Wendy. You were also very brave." I said giving her a smile.

Two hours later:

The wagon stopped moving and the doors were opened. When we looked out it looked like we were underground. The men grabbed Carla and put her into a cage. The purple haired one picked up Wendy and Lucy and put one over each of his shoulders. The silver haired one picked me up and flung me over his shoulder as well and hold Carla's cage. "Let's get moving." Said the purple haired one. "The silver haired one then spoke. "What the hell do you eat, you're fucking heavy!" That's it, I want to beat the crap out of these guys so badly! As five minutes of being carried through dark tunnels and passage ways, we came to a stop. "Dump them over here." Said the one carrying me. I lifted my head and saw prison cells. They threw us in. About after twenty minutes we saw a few men walk past us and whistle at us and then keep walking, and then walk past again with rows of girls hand cuffed to a chain behind them. They were all dirty and looked depressed. We WILL save you all! They all faded into the dark halls as they walked further away. Lucy had pity in her eyes. I understood her completely.

Hours and hours had passed by as we heard shouts and saw more long lines walk past us. Even the girls in the cells next to ours that we had spent time talking to and trying to comfort, were taken away. Why were we still here? Just then the man with purple hair came to us and unlocked our sell stepping in and grabbing Wendy and Lucy. "Wait, where are you taking them?!" I asked frantically. "Shut up you whore, and if you must know, I'm taking them where all the others are going…to the ships." My jaw dropped. "And what about me?!" I shouted in fear. Lucy and Wendy looked at me in horror and fear. "You, are special. We don't get many girls like you every day, so sending you with the others would be a waste of money. We can make big cash with you." You said as he gave me an evil grin. As he cuffed Wendy and Lucy and started tugging them behind him, he turned around and said. "I'll be back soon…" He winked and left laughing to himself. "Wendy, Lucy, stay strong!" They nodded and got pulled away into the dark halls. I was alone for an hour now. Everybody else was gone. Carla was taken somewhere for special animal items, and I was in the darkness. It was so scary, I was always weak when it came to huge pitch black areas, that I even hoped the man would come and take me away. Just then my thoughts were interrupted by a candle light coming closer and footsteps nearing my cell. It was the man with purple hair. He looked at me and licked his lips. As he came in I shuffled away. "Hhhmm, it's a pity that we're sending you to a brothel, I would rather have you to myself. It's the least the master can do for me…" He lifted my chin with one hand and pinned my arms above me with his other arm. As he was about to make contact with me, I heard footsteps. A familiar voice then spoke. "Rei, what are you doing to the prisoner?" I still couldn't see who it was. I'm guessing the man holding me is Rei. "Just having some fun, what do you want _newbie_?" He replied with a look that said 'you just ruined my fun'. The unknown voice then spoke again. "Master is looking for you." The man let out an irritated 'tch', got up and started walking away. He turned around, gave me a wink and said. "I'll be back for some fun…" he then left. The unknown man started walking towards me. As he came closer I started to be able to see his features. Pink hair…Natsu! "N-Natsu!" I exclaimed happily. "He bent down and said to me. "Why do you let him treat you like that?" I then replied. "As much as it pisses me off, I have to, remember?" Natsu sighed. "What a creep…anyway, now's time for me ta' save ya'!" I looked surprised. "Save? What about the mission?" Natsu face palmed. "Do you want to be sent to some distant brothel? There wouldn't be a point in that, would there?" He's right… "I'm going to make sure you go on the same ship as Wendy and Lucy." I sighed from relief and hugged him. "Thanks for coming at the right time." He blushed in the dark and replied. "S-Sure, anyway, l-lets get going." Since when does Natsu stutter? As we walked through the dark halls we couldn't speak because of the risk of people hearing us. I'm just glad that Natsu, Gray and Erza were accepted into the guild, along with little Happy.

Twenty minutes later:

I was finally on board with the other two girls, glad to be far away from the purple haired freak. His looks could deceive you, so attractive, but so screwed up in the head! While sitting on the floor on the ship, I heard people talking. "Don't screw this up new girl!" New girl… Just then I saw Erza step onto the ship. She frowned at us three, staying in character of course. As the boat set sail, I started getting sea sick. I couldn't ask Wendy for the magic, so the ride was horrible.

A day and a night had passed and the boat finally docked. Where are we? An island. That explains allot. As we were being taken to shore, we saw other ships, just fancier, docked along the harbour. Who knew this was even here? Later when we were all in cells again, Lucy, Wendy and I started talking about possible reasons we were here. Just then Erza walked to our cell, hand cuffed us and walked with us behind her. She took us upstairs along with some other women being led by other mages. She took us into a place that looked like a large dressing room. "Erza!" Lucy, Wendy and I said in sync. "How are you all feeling?" She asked in a concerned way. "Better now that you brought us here." I said smiling. Wendy smiled. Lucy then spoke. "So what's the plan?" Erza then started explaining everything she knew to us. "An auction will be taking place for the next two days, an auction for women." We all looked disgusted. She continued. "One will also be for the forbidden magic tools. The reason you're in a big dressing room is to doll you up for the auction." I then asked. "So what are we going to do?" Erza continued. "Gray and Natsu are suppoed to be _supervising_ at the magic auction, and I at the women auction. Their job will be to destroy that building and all the magic tools and people in it. Mine and yours will be to do the same. "What about all the women in the building?!" Wendy asked frantically. "That's why you are here early, we will be in before anyone else." We all nodded. "Very well thought out." Said Lucy. "We better hurry." Said Erza as she sat us down and started getting us ready. Let's kick some ass! She handed Lucy her keys and told her to keep them hidden.

Half an hour later:

We were led onto the stage in handcuffs and forced to stand in a row. After five minutes of the auctioneer shouting numbers, Erza looked at the clock, then at us and nodded. At that moment, as according to plan, I turned my hands into larva which broke off the chains and I screamed. "ROAR OF THE LAVA DRAGON!" The audience screamed and panicked. Erza grabbed Lucy and Wendy and led them out the back, taking off their cuffs. "Natsu and Gray have already started, (name) will be done soon, let's start taking down the mages!" "Yeah!" They said together. "Gate of the golden bull, Taurus, I open thee!" Lucy shouted as she flung her key in front of her and Taurus appeared. "SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Wendy shouted as she aimed towards a group of mages. Erza, Wendy and Lucy attacked with everything they had. I came out of the room with was now burnt to a crisp and covered in black rock. (from the dry lava) We all continued fighting and watching each other's backs. Erza then announced. "We must go get the prisoners!" We ran down to the cells and led all of the women through a tunnel instead of the stairs. The tunnel led outside to a dock far beyond the jungle where nobody would know. There were three ships waiting for us. As we loaded everybody on, I turned around and said. "I'm going to help Gray and Natsu!" Erza agreed and said. "I'll come with you!" Lucy and Wendy stayed with the women at the boats in case anything happened. As we got there I went back to back with Natsu and he said. "Look who made it!" I then replied. "Ready to see my skills?" He pumped his fist and shouted. "I'm all fired up! There are some guys to fight!" I then shouted. "FIST OF THE LAVA DRAGON!" I knocked out three men at the same time. "Impressive (name)!" Said a shirtless dark haired ice mage. "Good ta' see ya' Gray." I said grinning. He grinned back. Erza was busy requiping like there was no tomorrow. Natsu then ran off and I followed him. There stood the purple haired mage, Rei. "Eh? What are you doing here, prisoner?! And what are you doing newbie! You're going to pay for this!" He shouted with a crazy look on his face. He then charged for me but Natsu hit him flying into a wall. "Natsu, leave him to me!" I shouted. He nodded and ran off for someone else to fight. He then turned back and said. "Don't lose, I won't forgive myself if you get hurt!" I gave him a reassuring smile and he vanished. "It's on!" I screamed at the man as he got up from being throw by Natsu. "Let's do this!" He yelled back. I then charged at him. As we came in contact, we threw our fists at each other, block, jumping, dodging and so on. "FIST OF THE LAVA DRAGON!" I shouted as I aimed for him. "CRYSTAL DRAGON DORM!" He shouted, creating a dorm of crystal around him, the layer getting thicker and thicker to protect himself. "A dragon slayer?!" I said to myself. Suddenly the dorm cracked open as he jumped out and shouted. "CRYSTAL DRAGON BARRAGE!" His arms were covered in crystal and he hit me causing me to fly up. While in the air, he jumped towards me and kicked me with crystal legs. I coughed out blood. As he was about to throw another attack, I blocked it shouting. "Lava rock block!" The lava turned into black rock and prevented his hit from touching me. "You're a dragon slayer!" I exclaimed as we both landed on the ground across from eachother. "Did you figure that out all by yourself?! Clever girl! Would you like a prize?" He ran towards me as we started blocking and exchanging blows. He hit me as I was about to go flying, I pulled his arm and threw him. He turned around and jumped before he landed. He's quick. "You're quick." He said to me. "Let's see who quicker!" He then shouted. "CRYSTAL DRAGON ROAR!" As I dodged it, he hit me while I was distracted and he shouted. "FIST OF THE CRYSTAL DRAGON!" I flew and hit the ground. As I lay there, I looked up and saw him walking towards me. Using all my might, I stood up and dashed for him. My arm turned into lava, grabbed him, and my lava hardened to keep a tight grip on him as I smashed him into the ground. His eyes widened as he hit the ground creating huge cracks and a dent in the ground. He gagged and coughed up multitudes of blood. "It's over. " I said as I bent down next to him. I heard Gray shout my name. "(name)! Are you okay?" As I was about to answer, but a big crystal shell formed around us, allot like the crystal dorm. All noises outside were blocked and all I could see was light purple crystal surrounding us both. He lay there and smiled, but a real smile. "(n-name?) That's a beautiful name…" I looked at him with a shocked expression on my face. "W-What?" I asked. "(name), I need to ask you a favour…" What could he possibly want from me? "Lift my shirt he continued." I jumped back. "What?!" He laughed lightly and asked again. "Not, in a weird way, just please…I'm too weak to do it myself." I leant forward and lifted it ever so slightly. "Your guild mark?" I looked at him. "Yes, I need you too please remove it using your magic…please!" I gasped. "Why?!" He looked away, then back again. "As you know, there are many members in this guild, but not all of them joined freely." I was confused. "What do you mean by that?" I asked. He then continued. "Some of the guild marks have a black outlining…that is used like a seal. A seal to stop us from disobeying orders and a seal that changes our personalities completely. The seal also prevents us from telling others about it." I was speechless. "When I was young, my dragon left, so I went out looking for a new home. That's when they found me. They saw I had great talent, and took me in. They put the guild mark on me, and added a seal to it. One that I can't take off on my own." I then asked. "But then why aren't you acting crazy now?!" He smiled at me and said. "When the person is close to death without possible recovery, they slowly lose the side effects." I looked at him as tears built up in my eyes. "Please (name), I want to die as a free man." I then exclaimed. "No, you won't die, I'll get rid of this mark, and I will make sure you live!" I put my hand on his stomach and focused my magic pressure to the mark, slowly removing it. He gasped from the bit of pain. "I'm glad that I met you, I'm glad that my last battle was with you…" Tears rushed down my face. "It's not your last!" A tear escaped his eye. "Thank you (name), thank you so much for meeting me." The crystal started to crack in places. "No Rei! Don't give up!" I said hugging him. "Thanks for seeing the good in a worthless dog like me…" He said smiling with tears pouring down his cheeks. "Please, find out where the dragons all went, my dragons name was Nagaya." I cried into his chest. "I will!" I said in between sobs. The crystal started cracking even more. "I will save you!" He looked at me in the eyes and said. "You already have." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and embraced me as I hugged him back. "Goodbye, and thank you." He said smiling. "Rei…" Hi arms fell off of me and his eyes closed. They crystal completely cracked and I screamed. "REI!" I broke into tears as a leant over the lifeless body. He died with a smile on his face… "(name)?" Gray looked at me confusedly. Natsu and Erza ran towards us. "I promise you, I will grant your last wishes!" I said to the peaceful body. The three observers exchange looks. Happy flew towards the group. I was stopped crying, stood up and carried Rei's body. "Let's go." I said. They followed along, not daring to ask about it until later. We arrived at the ship, as Lucy, Wendy and all the women waved at us.

WOW! I wrote like crazy didn't I? I just go along as I write, I never really plan anything. Like a puzzle. ^_^ Was it too sad? I hope you look forward to the next chapter my friends, buh bye! 3


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Closer

Hi my wonderful readers! I'm back with another chapter. ^_^ Sorry for taking so long, busy working on other stories. Anyway, here it is, LOVE YA'!

As we walked towards the ship, Wendy, Lucy and all the girls aboard greeted us with cheers and waves. Lucy's hand stopped waving as she saw the man in my arms. I just kept walking. As Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza walked beside me, Natsu's eyes focussed on the dead body. Once we had set sail, I went to wrap Rei's body to preserve him. Once done, I stepped outside and all the people on board were happily laughing and celebrating. I saw Natsu leaning his body over the rail while he vomited. I walked up to him and started rubbing his back, causing goose bumps to shoot up his back. He slowly turned his head and said. "(n-name)…" I looked down at him and smiled. "Don't worry, once we're there, I'll treat ya' to another meal, okay?" He let out a slight blush at what I said, but then hung his again and exclaimed. "Foooood, the idea of eating makes me feel sick..." I shook my head and laughed. I suddenly felt a cool hand touch my shoulder from behind, sending even more chills down my spine than Natsu had felt. "Gray! You gave me a fright…haha." I exclaimed as he laughed. "(name), can I talk to you quickly?" He asked. "Sure." I said smiling as I followed him to the point of the ship, since it was the only quiet place. We both sat down and he started talking. "So, what happened with that man? Wasn't he a bad guy?" I instantly stiffened up as I replied. "He wasn't bad…" I looked down as I clenched my fists at the thought of him. "His name was Rei, and there is a pretty long story behind it all…" I carried on saying. Gray looked at me with confused eyes and put his hand on my knee. "Can you tell me?" I slowly nodded as I looked at his hand, and then into his eyes. "Where do I start…"

Ten minutes later:

Gray just looked at me. "I can't believe it…" I then replied. "I know right? I angers me so much!" Gray then stood up and gave me his hand to pull me up. "So are you going to give him a grave?" I dusted off my skirt as I spoke. "Yes." He then looked deep into my eyes. "You're so-" He was cut off by Happy flying in between us and shouting. "The lllliiiiiiike each other!" I giggled as Gray sweat dropped. "Get outa' here you stupid cat!" Gray shouted as I kept laughing.

The next day, we arrived back at about five in the evening. "What a long ride!" Lucy said everyone was getting off the boat. I agreed with her, but it was great spending so much time with Gray. We had spent most of the ride getting to know each other and having fun and occasionally conforting Natsu. All the people were off the ship, except for our group. "It's time that we find the base." Erza said. "How?" Asked Natsu. "More people should be coming to deliver things, so we will just take the things and some of us will go back with them. Since we still have the mark of their guild on them, they will believe us." Erza explained to us. "This will be easy!" Natsu exclaimed with his fiery fist in the air. I sighed and said. "But we still mustn't underestimate our enemy." He nodded back with a look that said 'yeah, yeah, I know!' "Then when we get back, you and I can go get dinner like you promised!" He exclaimed with excitement. I giggled and said. "Of course, I still haven't forgotten." Natsu's face brightened as Gray's face turned into a frown.

Gray's POV:

So they're going to eat together. Like friends, or maybe a date? No ways, it's probably just some bet that Natsu made to stuff his face for free…I hope. Why should I care, we're just friends, it's up to her who she dates. If she wants to date me, I will happily say yes, and if not, I'm fine with that. But damn Natsu sure is a pig sometimes.

End of Gray's POV.

"So" Erza continued. "I'll divide us into groups." Natsu gulped. "Lucy and Wendy, Natsu and (name) as well as Gray and myself. Does anybody have objections?" We all shook our heads. "Great, we can get started."

Natsu's POV:

Hell Yeah! I got (name) as a team mate. Hehe, Gray's stuck with Erza. Her, Happy and I.

End of Natsu's POV.

Gray's POV:

Great, I'm stuck with Erza…. Natsu better not try anything! Wait, he's Natsu, who am I kidding, he doesn't care about girls, he lives and breathes just to fight. I sighed. Why do I even care?

End of Gray's POV.

Erza then carried on talking. "Carla and Happy can go with Lucy and Wendy. I have a feeling it would be best." Natsu's face lit up even more. Absolutely adorable! Happy then exclaimed. "Natsu and I have to split up… at least I can stay with Carla!" Carla sweat dropped. "So why are we splitting into teams?" Gray asked, still annoyed with Natsu. Erza then said. "In case that there are many sectors at the base." We all nodded.

Next day:

We had already taken Rei to a grave yard, and I had said my prayer for him. It was hours later and Natsu and I were the ones that stayed with the things brought by the dark mages. We were at the guest house from before and spent most of the time talking. "Hey, (name), have you forgotten something?" Natsu said. He then grinned and stared at me in the eyes as he continued talking. "Something you and I were supposed to do…" I gulped. "W-What is that supposed to be…?" I looked at him. My face was redder than Natsu's flames. "Go to dinner!" He exclaimed. I sighed with relief. I thought something else… what the heck brain?! He laughed, but then slowly leaned over the table that we sat at playing a card game. "What did you think I meant?" He asked with his grin growing wider and my blush deepening. "Nothing. Let's just get going." I said as I stood up quickly. He then laughed and said. "Did you think I was going to ask you to fight or something? And your face is red…are you okay?" Well, with the seductive grin he had on while saying it, can you blame me for getting confused? Why is it that the cute guys don't see how cute they are? Okay, hot. Hot guys… I started smiling like an idiot and exclaimed. "Nothing's wrong!" I was now waving my hands in front of me to show I'm fine. "Well then let's go!" He said while completely dropping the subject. Typical Natsu.

Once we were there, I noticed Natsu wasn't eating as crazily as usual. After a while I decided to ask. "Hey Natsu, no offense, but don't you usually eat more food and faster?" I stopped and looked at me. He started blushing lightly. "Well, earlier Erza came to me and said that if two people , boy and a girl, go out together it's a date. I denied, but all she did was deny me. She said I must eat slowly and not make a huge bill for you. Then, she said that instead of you even paying the bill, that I must pay for it all!" I stared at him. He's blushing because he thinks it's a date? Well, he knows it's not a date, but the thought of it being one? I then spoke up. "Don't worry Nastu, you don't have to pay for it all!" I was now laughing at him, making his blush deepen. He then said. "Thanks (name)." I smiled at him. Hey, this is a good chance to see through Natsu! Wait, no, that's mean… Well, it's also mean how he is confusing me about his feelings…kind of. Whatever, I'm doing it anyway. "Well, if we ever go on a date, it needs to be fun for us both." His blush reddened. Hehe, another push. "And if we don't ever date, come to me for advice, okay?" I was smiling at him as he looked down trying to hide his red face. "Why would I need advice? I don't have any interest in girls…" He sounded just like a little boy. I've got him right where I want him. "Not even Lucy or Lisanna?" This is FUN. "NO! We're all just friends, I like someone else." He froze as he realised what he had just said. My mouth dropped. "I thought you said you had no interest in girls…" His face was the deepest shade of red ever possible of being on a face. "I DON'T! That was just an accident!" I was now blushing, but not as deep as he was. He then continued. "And weren't you the one that said dates should be fun? This isn't really fun talking about stuff like this…" He said, but quickly slapped his face.

Natsu's POV:

I'M AN IDIOT! I just said the stupidest thing ever! I say it's not a date, but then I talk about being on a date? STUPID! She's going to figure it all out… I'm screwed! I know she likes Gray, so I don't want to make things weird for us by her knowing how I feel. Do I really like her? Does she like Gray? Or do I have a shot…? It's my turn!

End of Natsu's POV.

Natsu then spoke up after a while of silence. "(name), if you ever go on a date with Gray, ask me for advice, okay?" Oh fudge sticks, the tables have been turned! Natsu knows what I'm doing, I think…?! Natsu then kept talking. "You like Gray, don't you? When you date him, ask me for advice." I was now blushing a color of red that I didn't even know was possible. I know what to say. "Thanks Natsu, I will." Let's see what you can say to that! "I'm done for the night, ready to go?" He said while standing up. I stood up with him. Did I go too far? After paying the bill, we both walked out. We were now in front of the door to the room and I then spoke. "Hey Natsu, about earlier…" He stopped walking and spoke. "Do you like Gray?" He was looking into my eyes. "Well it's strange. I don't really know…" I said shyly. Natsu took a deep breath and gulped before speaking. "Then do we have a chance?" I stared at him. He does like me! "You like me?" I asked in astonishment. "It was just a joke, lets' go." He said while walking at a fast pace. I then grabbed his wrist like he did to me in my first night in Fairy Tail "I can see you're lying." He turned around and looked at me. "I kinda' have mixed feelings, I have no idea what to do!" I admitted.

Natsu's POV:

Mixed feelings? Does she like Gray…or maybe even me? I'll make her like me, no, love me. I pulled her against me.

End of Natsu's POV.

I was pulled into Natsu's chest. "I like you (name)…" He softly said. "Natsu…" I managed to say. He lifted me chin and kissed me on the cheek. "Hopefully one day you might feel the same." He said while looking down at me. My face was flushed and all my thoughts were so jumbled! I was trying to think of the right words to say as I stared at him. "The truth is, that I'm not sure how I feel… I really like you too, but I feel so confused." I admitted. Natsu looked amazed. "So you do have slight feelings for me…?" He asked with hopeful eyes. "Yes, Natsu, I do, but…" He interrupted me before I could say another word. "That's great! I can see you're unsure, so I'll wait as long as I need to." He was gleaming with happiness. "Thank you Natsu." I replied with a bright smile as we hugged. We spent the rest of the night laughing and making jokes, without any awkward feelings. It was wonderful, I could feel my heart softening up to him every minute.


End file.
